The invention relates to a molded housing for a machine with a shaft, especially for an electric machine with a shaft. The invention further relates to a machine with a shaft, especially to an electric machine with a shaft that the molded housing encloses. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing the molded housing, a method for manufacturing the machine with the shaft, especially the electric machine with the shaft, a method for servicing the machine with the shaft, especially the electric machine with the shaft, and also to the use of a further reinforcement element for reinforcing the molded housing.
Such a molded housing is known from WO 2014/075281 A1. In this publication the molded housing for large electric motors with reinforcement components comprises two support sections and one connecting section, which connects the two support sections. The two support sections each have a cavity in which a ventilation opening is present. The two support sections and the connecting section have passages that are connected to one another. The reinforcement components with reinforcement structures are installed in the ventilation openings. One of the things that the reinforcement components installed in the ventilation openings does is to reduce a deformation of the ventilation openings caused by vibrations. In this way the strength of the molded housing for large electric motors is significantly increased. With the reinforcement components that have a reinforcement structure a molded housing with relatively thin walls and a simple structure is achieved without reducing the strength. This cuts costs in the area of material and manufacturing. In the exemplary embodiments of WO 2014/075281 A1 ventilation components are described having a frame that is mounted in the ventilation opening by means of a screw connection, a pin connection, an adhesive connection or a shrink fit. The frame specifies a frame opening that is divided up by the reinforcement structure into a plurality of opening portions. In the exemplary embodiments of WO 2014/075281 A1 the opening portions have a polygonal or triangular shape.